


We Aren't Our Parents

by m7storyteller



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the happenings in 2.19 The Man Under the Hood, Felicity pays Thea a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Aren't Our Parents

  
At the sound of high heels clicking across the floor at Verdant, Thea looked up to find Felicity coming toward her.  She watched as her brother's assistant took a seat at the bar, lying her purse down in front of her before resting her chin on her fists, "Hi."  
  
"Hi.", Thea said, as she turned her attention back toward the inventory list she was making.  
  
After a moment, Felicity spoke, "I'm sorry, Thea."  
  
"For what?", Thea asked, not bothering to look up, "It's not like you're the one who lied about my father not being my father or kept it a secret from me my whole life."  
  
"No.", Felicity sighed, "But I am the one that told Oliver about Malcolm being your father."  
  
She watched as Thea's head jerked up, "What?  How?  When?  Why?"  
  
"When your mom decided to run for Mayor, Walter had asked me to look into something.  And at the time, I also had something else about your father and your brother set to alert me if there was anything to pop up concerning them.  Around that time, something did, and it didn't take me long to figure out exactly what that was about, or rather, who it was about.", Felicity said, taking a breath, "I had talked to your mother, asking her if she was going to tell Oliver, tell you about Malcolm, she wasn't.  And I, I couldn't let it end at that.  I thought you should know, but I knew it wasn't my place to tell you."  
  
"So you told Oliver, who didn't think I'd might want to know.", Thea supplied, "Wait, what did my mother say?  When you told her you knew?"  
Felicity shook her head, "It doesn't matter, but I understand what it's like.  To have your life going in the direction that you want it to go in only for something to happen and put it on the skids."  
  
"Somehow I doubt that.", Thea muttered.  
  
"My father left me when I was a little girl.", Felicity looked at Thea, "He left me and my mom one night, he never said a word to us about it.  Just packed a suitcase and left us.  For years, I thought that maybe I had done something that made him not want us anymore, that if I changed, he would come back."  
  
Thea moved closer to the bar, "But he never did."  
  
"He never did.", Felicity nodded her head, "DNA doesn't make a father, Thea, that's just biology.  Robert Queen was your father, from the time you were born until six years ago when the Gambit went down, and even now, he's still the man who raised you, who loved you.  Who took you to ride horses, kissed your boo-boos, and took you for ice cream.  He chose to stay with you, your mom and Oliver, instead of leaving like my dad."  
  
"But my life has been a lie.", Thea whispered, "How am I supposed to deal with that?"  
  
"Hate the lie, hate them if you need to, because even then, they'll still be there for you.  Even if you don't want them to.", Felicity slid off the stool, "We are not our parents, Thea, they make their choices, and we make ours.  And it doesn't matter about Malcolm Merlyn being your biological father?  All he did was contributed the DNA that helped to make you the person you are today.  We don't have to end up like our parents just because we share the same DNA.  You aren't Moira and you aren't Malcolm, you're Thea, and really that's all that ever matters."  
  
Before Felicity could say anything else, she found herself with an armful of Thea, as she flew around the bar and into her arms, "Thank you, Felicity, thank you for saying that."  
  
After the shock wore off, Felicity wrapped her arms around Oliver's sister, holding her close, sighing softly, "You're welcome."  
  
Neither one of them saw or heard Oliver, who stood in the shadows watching and listening to two of the most important people in his life.


End file.
